Hero's Journey part 3: A chaotic turn
This is the Third Part of Hero's Journey. Next part links to here. ''Previous part links to ''here. Link to Characters Galacta Zxephyr Gahm Kalecst Haxetic Madrick Edrei Story *Galacta and Zxephyr walk along the city’s roads, with Zxephyr pointing out important buildings* Zxephyr: And that’s the test area for any vehicles. The Clan has been discussing ideas for a flying ship recently. I’m not sure how they’d get enough power to fuel it. Hyness is quite confident in their source, though. Galacta: What IS their source? Does it have anything to do with the weird eyeball symbols I keep seeing? Zxephyr: Exactly. They’re to represent a strange force. The Clan sees it as a higher being, and you could even say some worship it. Galacta: Wow… what’s it called? Zxephyr: Dark Matter. Galacta: Oh! Some of Doctor- my friend’s books mentioned Dark Matter! It’s actually real? Zxephyr: Yeah, I’m pretty certain. Why wouldn’t it be? Galacta: No reason, I just never knew for sure. Zxephyr: Well, I don’t think many people have come face-to-face with it. But it’s real, and the Clan uses its power. Not the “dark” part, most of the time at least, but they know how to harness it. Galacta: Has anyone? Do we know what it’s like? Zxephyr: Hmm… it sort of showed up recently, mixed in with a lot of other things. Dark Matter can be a terrifying beast, even WITHOUT the help of V- *Looks at Galacta, and cuts off* Galacta: What was that? Zxephyr: Well… no, I shouldn’t have brought it up to you. Anyway, the monster had a lot written about him, but that was a while ago. He’s mostly faded… Galacta: Who…? *Is distracted by a building much rounder than the factory, and almost as big* Is that the Clan’s place? Zxephyr: *Relieved* Yep! Workshop, studio, chapel, it has plenty of names. Our factory is also often called a lab. *Holds the door open* Galacta: *Steps inside, gaping at all the artifacts* It’s incredible! Look at these! Is this just a box of gems? *Reaches for a small wooden container* Zxephyr: *Pushes it out of his reach* Yes, and they could be dangerous. Don’t touch anything unless you’re told. Galacta: *Sulks a little, but keeps looking around* This is amazing… Zxephyr: It truly is. It was a hard decision, Clan or Guild. Galacta: Which did you choose? Zxephyr: Architect’s Guild. I have magical talent, but I just like tinkering too much to pass this up. It took me a little longer than it should’ve… Galacta: Why’s that? Zxephyr: Oh, never mind. I shouldn’t bother you with it. Galacta: No, I’m curious. Zxephyr: …They didn’t like the idea of an outsider joining their ranks. I was stuck as an unadvanced apprentice for MUCH too long. I even sorta changed my name… it still didn’t work for a while. But eventually, they let me in. Galacta: Changed your name? Why? Zxephyr: Just to fit in more… their names tend to sound sharper. It’s not a rule or anything, just kinda something that everyone knows. But I often go back to saying my old name… agh, I’m rambling again. Just call me whichever, ok? Galacta: Alright, Zxephyr. And I don’t mind. *Starts rummaging around in a box* What are these? *They’re pastel rainbow spheres, with gears suspended in the middle* Zxephyr: DON’T- Galacta: *Drops one that’s dark orange and red instead of the normal, and it shatters* Whoops… Zxephyr: Step away. Now. Galacta: Wh- Zxephyr: NOW. Galacta: *Flies a little away, still looking at the shards* Zxephyr: Ugh… WE NEED HELP OVER HERE! A SHATTERED SPHERE! Gahm: *Comes running up* What? It wasn’t an orange one, right? Galacta: Well, it was orangish… what do they do? Gahm: I’ll tell you in a moment. *Gets a broom and starts cleaning it up* How did it get here?! Galacta: I don’t know, I was just looking- Zxephyr: He floated up to that shelf and dug in the boxes. We’re lucky that’s ALL that happened. Galacta: How was I supposed to know they’re so fragile? Zxephyr: They’re NOT. They only break that easily if something magical is going on, especially a sudden change. Galacta: Oh… Gahm: Wait, he floated? You could do that? Why did you stay in the medic room so long, then? Galacta: I didn’t even notice! I thought I was flying like normal! I didn’t know I COULD. Zxephyr: You’re still hovering now. At least you’re away from any trinkets now. There’s no telling what you’d do. Gahm: *Puts the last of the shards in a thick bag* Zxephyr, you’re getting snappy. I think you should get away. Galacta: No, I deserve it… he TOLD me not to touch anything. Gahm: It’s not that. Just trust me. Zxephyr: I don’t need to leave! *Seems very restless* Gahm: Yes, you do. Zxephyr: …*Tapping his foot nervously* Galacta: What’s going on? What’s wrong? Is he ok? Gahm: Not exactly. Zxephyr, come here NOW. Zxephyr: *Shakes his head, and points toward the medic building* Gahm: Do we even have time?! Zxephyr: Not if you waste it like thi- *Giggles* Gahm: GALACTA, RUN. Galacta: Wh- I don’t get it? Gahm: I’LL TELL YOU IN A MOMENT, JUST RUN! Zxephyr: *Keeping silent, seeming like he’s trying to hold something in, then blurts out a strange, pained yell* Galacta: What? Zxephyr: GET MADRICK… OR KALEC- HEHE! *His face is switching between terrified, and an insane grin* Galacta: UHH- Gahm: THERE’S NO TIME! CAN YOU HANDLE DARK MAGIC? Galacta: I think so! Why?! Gahm: *Throws the bag of shards to Galacta* GET THESE AWAY FROM HIM. Galacta: *Catches it and flies for the exit* Zxephyr: *Spins and bolts after Galacta* Gahm: *Chases Zxephyr and throws the broom at him, barely hitting* Zxephyr: *Screeches to a halt and whips around to face Gahm* Oh? Gahm: Er… *Glances around for an escape* Zxephyr: *Steps towards Gahm, holding his claws out* Gahm: *Stands his ground, and a bystander throws him another broom* Zxephyr: *Chuckles and slashes at Gahm’s face* Gahm: *Blocks it, and jabs Zxephyr in the stomach with the broom’s handle* Zxephyr: *Is dazed for a moment, then snatches the broom and snaps it in half* Galacta: *Floats back in, having put the bag outside* Gahm? Gahm: *Dodges another swipe from Zxephyr* Is it outside?! Galacta: Yes. *Flies over to help Gahm* Zxephyr: I’ll deal with you next. *Flings Galacta aside, and dives at Gahm* Gahm: *Can’t dodge in time, and gets knocked down* Zxephyr: *Goes in for a final strike* Galacta: EY! QUIT PICKING ON HIM! Zxephyr: *Looks up* And why should I?! Galacta: I know where the shards are. I’ll take you to them. Zxephyr: Hmm… Galacta: Follow me. Gahm: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Galacta: *Doesn’t answer and heads to the exit, keeping an eye on Zxephyr* Zxephyr: *Charges after him* Galacta: *Flies a little farther* think this is safe enough… *Jabs his sword into the ground, and a small tornado moves toward Zxephyr* Zxephyr: WHAT? *Barely manages to rush through it without being swept up* Galacta: WHAT ON POPSTAR WAS THAT? *Slashes his sword rapidly, and a crescent of energy flies off, hitting Zxephyr* Zxephyr: *Flinches a little, then stares at Galacta* Galacta: *Growls and stabs Zxephyr* Zxephyr: *Lunges at Galacta* Galacta: *Holds his shield up, activating the Hero’s Shield* had to use this in a while… Zxephyr: *Hits the shield hard enough to warp it, and Galacta’s forcefield flickers out* Galacta: M- *Stares in disbelief at the chunk of metal at his feet* Zxephyr: AHAHA! *Kicks Galacta to the ground* Galacta: My shield… Zxephyr: *Towers over Galacta, preparing a lethal blow* Galacta: *Closes his eyes…* Zxephyr: *Rakes his claws over Galacta, and kicks hard enough to bend the top parts of his helmet* Galacta: *Staggers up, eyes still closed* Zxephyr: Eheh… you’re dead! You’re dead, right?! Galacta: No… I’M not. *Opens his eyes, and reveals they’re a solid, glowing pink-red* Zxephyr: *Torn between running and fighting… his expression starts changing back and forth again* Galacta: *Flies way up to the ceiling* Zxephyr: *Nervously laughs, and it devolves into screeching and cackling* Galacta: *Swoops down, sword pointed in front of him* Will you HUSH already! *Zxephyr gets knocked into some shelves, and blue orbs fall around him. Most bounce, but a few crack. He looks up with that same insane grin… but slumps down and faints* Gahm: *Sort of weakly* Stay here. I’ll get Kalecst. She can deal with him. Galacta: Are you sure? Can you walk that far? I can find her. Gahm: Well… I guess. She’s probably still in the factory. *Glances at Zxephyr* And please hurry! Galacta: *Zips out the door, and half runs, half floats across the city* Kalecst? Kalecst?! *He bursts into the factory, basically kicking the door down. Most of the creatures turn his way, and it seems like he interrupted a tense scene* Kalecst: Listen, father, I promise it’s a good ide- *Notices that the room has gone silent* Haxetic: *Steps up to Galacta* What is your business here? Galacta: Kalecst, Gahm needs you! Zxephyr went crazy or something! Kalecst: OH. *Hurries out the door* Galacta: *Flies alongside her* He’s in the Clan’s base. I think I knocked him out. *Kalecst doesn’t answer, and only runs faster until they reach the workshop* Kalecst: Gahm, where is he? Gahm: R-right here, ma’am. Zxephyr: *Still slumped over, and some of the Clan members are standing guard* Galacta: I fought him, and some weird stuff happened with my attacks… not that I’m not used to that by now. Kalecst: That’s interesting, but I need to know who he hurt. Gahm: Just Galacta and me. Galacta managed to distract him before he could do too much. Kalecst: Do either of you need to see Madrick? Gahm: Probably both of us. Galacta: I’m not too hurt. Kalecst: You’re shaking. Galacta: Huh? No I’m n… *He loses his train of thought and sways back and forth* Gahm: You’re tired out. Here, come with me. Galacta: But… *Looks over at his broken shield* Kalecst: *Picks it up* Is this yours? Galacta: *Sniff* Yes. Kalecst: Then take it. Galacta: *Takes it out of her hands* Th-thanks. Gahm: C’mon. *Trudges to the exit* Galacta: *Floats after him* *They both slowly go towards Madrick’s building, talking along the way* Gahm: I’m impressed you were able to fight that… he’s usually pretty unstoppable. Galacta: What even HAPPENED?! He seemed so nice! Gahm: He is, usually… but he sometimes has that happen. Only Kalecst and Madrick know exactly what it is because he refuses to tell anyone else. Galacta: Is that not DANGEROUS to keep secret? Gahm: It is, but they won’t tell about it. I don’t get it, to be honest. They know what they’re doing, though. Galacta: If you say so… but still, he was strong enough to completely take out my shield. Gahm: You seemed pretty broken up about it. Is it especially important to you? Galacta: Yeah, sorta. This gear set is pretty much the last object I have to remember my friends by… Gahm: Oh… and I guess a new set wouldn’t mean as much. Galacta: It wouldn’t, no. Gahm: But like Kalecst said, maybe we can repair it! Galacta: I don’t know… I’d feel weird having it fixed by someone else, you know? I don’t want to change it. Gahm: I guess I get it. Hey, we’re here. Galacta: *Floats into the building, and holds the door open for Gahm* Madrick: You two again? What happened? Gahm: …Zxephyr. Madrick: Oh my! *Rushes to grab them some potions* Drink these, quickly. Galacta: *Sips it* What’s it for? Madrick: A precaution. Just in case he’s somehow infectious. Galacta: *Finishes the potion* Thanks, I guess. Edrei: *Walks out of another room, not noticing Galacta and Gahm* Gahm: Hey Edrei, didn’t know you were on medic duty today! Edrei: I’m not. Lord Haxetic sent me for a small errand. Gahm: What? Who got hurt? Edrei: He did. Gahm: How?! Edrei: A machine got left on. He was a little heated after arguing with Kalecst and bumped into a slicer. Luckily it wasn’t too bad of a cut. Gahm: Yeah, that could’ve been terrible. Galacta: Arguing? What about? Edrei: It seemed like the same as always. I asked, but didn’t get any more info. Galacta: I don’t know what that is. Edrei: Oh wait, duh. Gahm: Lord Haxetic is pretty strict about keeping it under wraps, so we don’t exactly know either. Edrei: I think Kalecst wants something, and he doesn’t agree? That’s all I could gather. Galacta: Sounds a little petty. Edrei: Well, er, it’s more important than I made it sound, I think. Anyway, I’ve gotta get back to the factory. *Heads to the exit* Galacta: I wonder if it has anything to do with those gear orb things? Gahm: Likely not. They’re Clan property. Galacta: What do they even do? And why was that orange one such a big deal? Category:Hero's Journey Category:Diff Juns Category:Zackson224 Category:Fanon